A year Never to Forget
by Lunexa
Summary: A.U. This is a tale where a group of people met be chance, a tale where love strikes hard, where death enters wanted or not, where danger makes itself known. This is a story about the Hamato brothers and their year as sophomores, trying to survive both mentally and physically.
1. First Day of school

**Okay so I know that I said in my poll that I would start the story that was voted the most, but this idea was so damn tempting! Anyway once I finish I, Monster I'm going to start the most voted story but I will also continue with this story (two stories at the same time, how daring!) so hope you like it! This is rated M because I'm going to be mature in this story so yeah and I'm going to try and make it really long, so don't like it don't read it :)**

_Life always had it's up's and downs and sure it could be pretty rough but there was always those people who had a special place in your heart that would always drag you back into the roller coaster of life. Yes, there were those times where you couldn't even bear the thought of living, but you just had to suck it up. Life was never kind and will never be kind, that's just how it is. Some are affected by this more so than others. And this is just another story, another place and time where a series of catastrophic events will occur. So listen intently, because this is a story on how a group of people met by chance and how there roller coaster of life was cold and unforgiving in the beginning, but don't worry, they always did say there was a light at the end of the tunnel; you just had to prove you earned it._

* * *

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Leonardo Hamato groaned into his pillow before clumsily turning off his alarm clock. He slid out of his comfy, warm, bed and stumbled into his closet, with bleary eyes he slipped into some dark blue jeans, a baggy button up white shirt, that he kept untucked, accompanied with a black hoody, and black converse high tops. Leo once again stumbled out of his small closet, and looked at the mirror: A 16 year old boy, about 5'7, his skin a nice pale, his eyes a mysterious grey, and his black hair that barely reached the half of his ear. Leo smiled, brushing his untidy hair and walking out of his room and into the kitchen.

Raphael Hamato slammed his alarm clock with his bare fist. Not even paying attention to his dying alarm clock he rolled out of bed and threw on some baggy jeans with a shirt that said 'does it look like I give a fuck' to top it off he put on his most favored black leather jacket and bulky red vans. Raph cursed, tripping on his backpack on the way to his mirror. He looked at his reflection: A 16 year old boy, the height of 5'6, his skin a tad bit darker than his older brother, his eyes a glowing amber, and his clearly dyed fiery red hair that spiked out in all directions. Raph rudely flicked off the mirror before entering the kitchen.

Donatello Hamato turned off his alarm clock before it could blare one single note. He shot off of his bed with a large grin. Don practically flew into his closet quickly dressing into some skinny jeans, a button up purple shirt with a black blazer and clogs. He smiled proudly before sauntering over to his mirror and checking his aspect: A 16 year old boy, he looked to be near 5'6 and a half, his skin a mix between his brothers Leonardo and Raphael, his eyes a nice hazel, and his brown hair that's reached the end of his ears. Giddy with excitement he rushed into the kitchen.

Michelangelo Hamato barely even processed the sound of his alarm clock, before he yelped and in panic threw it against the wall. He sheepishly scratched his head with a good-natured grin, remembering that was about his sixth time he broke his alarm clock. Mike hopped off his bed and rummaged through a pile of clothes, the next minute was spent on weather its was clean or not, shrugging in defeat he chose to wear baggy jeans and an orange gamer shirt with some sandals. He happily looked in the mirror to see his job: A 16 year old boy, around the height of 5'6, his skin tanner than any of his brothers, his eyes a sea blue, and his shaggy blonde hair that could never stay in place. He nodded in approval before running into the kitchen.

The Hamato family was anything but normal, from their looks to their personalities. But Yoshi had raised them well, the rambunctious boys he knew were growing up and right now at the ripe age of 16. Yoshi knew that at this age he had to keep his eyes peeled open, for boys and girls of this age could do stupid decisions. Thinking they were invincible and at the top of the world, when in reality they had just entered the food chain and sadly were at the very bottom.

Mikey was met with a chorus of hello's as he entered the kitchen. He took out a frozen waffle and popped it into the toaster,

"You know I'm not fixing your alarm clock right?" Don spoke over his cup of coffee.

"Aww, but Donnie!" Mikey whined, taking a bite out if his waffle while at the same time doing his famous puppy face.

"No"

Raph and Leo exchanged looks,

"Five bucks Donnie cave's in" Raph Whispered, holding the money temptingly to his brother.

"Your on" Leo accepted, smirking.

Mikey closed in on his genius brother, his eyes growing extraordinarily wide and shiny like snow globes. Don bit his lip and tried to avoid his brother, but to no avail. He moaned and gave in,

"Fine!"

"Yay" Mikey cheered, going to retrieve his shattered alarm clock for Donny.

Raph smirked smugly snatching the five dollar bill out of his brothers hand.

"Damn" Leo cursed. Raph only flashed him another triumphant smile, stuffing the money into his pocket.

Don cast a look at the clock, frowning.

"Umm, guys were going to be late if we don't start walking now" Don warned

The group looked at the clock, acting fast, they grabbed their backpacks and headed for the door. A tall man with brown hair and dark eyes that seemed to shine with wisdom was waiting at the door. His name was Yoshi and though it didn't seem like it, he had a dark past that not even his sons knew about.

"Have a good day at school" He chirped, hugging his sons as they left.

* * *

Don led the foursome down the street, gushing about how great school would be this year,

"Our first day as sophomores, I heard were going to dissect swine pigs, and I want to join A.P. chemistry and physics. I hope we do heat reaction or-or heterogeneous mixture!"

Donny's brothers exchanged confused glances as Don started going into the laws of pressure and such. They turned around the bend and walked up to Johnston High. Now it may have been a good high school, especially in the science program, but certainly not one of the safest. There's been bullying for years and rumors that most freshmen get raped. There was even this one rumor where two students disappeared and returned a week later catatonic, unfortunately this rumor was true...

"Yay school, I jus' love it so much I could die" Raph muttered sarcastically as they entered the schools student filled hallways. Students were buzzing around in the hallways, either by their lockers, their classroom or the bathrooms all gossiping or bragging about their summers. The Hamato brothers had spent their summer vacation in their friend, Casey's, farm house in Massachusetts.

They fought through the tidal wave of students and into their home classroom. Yes, all of them were surprisingly in the same homeroom and had almost the same periods. Odd too because none of them were even close to being near each other last year, save for lunch of course.

They had just seated themselves when a scrawny old lady entered the room, her heels clacking on the marble floor. With her gnarled hands she wrote her name,

'Mrs. Stinson'

Mrs. Stinson turned towards her class and smiled, her teeth crooked and yellow.

"Welcome to back to school, I hope this year is not as uneventful as you think"

She couldn't have been the farthest from wrong, this year would probably never be forgotten by the Hamato family, for the events that were about to unfold.

**So I hope you liked it, tell me what you think, tell me what I should improve or just plain old review and flames are welcome so throw your fire power at me! And remember to check out my poll! **


	2. Party!

**Hello, my dear readers! And welcome, welcome to the second chapter! **

By the end of their first day Raphael had 4 detentions, Donatello surpassed all his classmates including his teachers, Michelangelo had nearly made the lunch lady faint, and Leonardo had been elected to be at they very top of P.E. class.

They had just stepped into the hallway when four pieces of paper were shoved into the their faces.

"Hey, watch it!" Raph threatened, shaking his fist in the air. The student only gave him an uneasy smile before dashing towards other students, giving them the same flyer.

_Party Time!_

_The schools started and what betters way to start it than a party. The Party will start this Friday at 6:50 in the old warehouse down the street from Johnston high. All the sophomores are invited! See ya there!_

The rest was just about how the party would start and all.

"Dudes, we should totally go!" The youngest exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air and jumping up and down.

"I don't know-" Leo began to say,

"C'mon fearless, a little party will remove the stick that's up your ass" Raph taunted, Don and Mike snickering in the background.

"But what if dad says no" Leo shot back, ignoring the comment.

"Than we'll sneak out, Its tha' easy"

Leo was about to contradict but someone cut him off,

"It wouldn't be that bad" Don conceded meekly. It was one to three and by the way his little brothers looked at him he couldn't say no.

"Fine"

His brothers cheered, drawing attention to themselves.

"Yeah, yeah come on you goofballs" Leo said, smiling at his younger siblings antics.

Later that night at the dinner table, the Hamto's were discussing their first day in school.

"I told her what I wanted to eat and I swear the lunch lady almost fainted!" Mike cackled, remembering the memory fondly.

"Aside from Mike's strange food fetish, we were wondering if we could go to a party this Friday" Leo asked, his brothers nodding enthusiastically.

"Mhh, I see" Yoshi went over the possibilities of having alcohol or irresponsible sex, but their would probably be adults, right? "Are their going to be any adult supervision?"

"Uhh, well" Leo panicked, looking at Raph for back up.

"Yeah, I hear there's gonna be at leas' two of the teachers, righ' guys?" Raph lied, giving them a look that said 'Go along with it, or i'll pummel you' There was a murmur of agreements and Raph mentally sighed in relief.

"Very well, but your curfew is 10:00 do I make myself clear"

They nodded vigorously, wide grins on their faces. Yoshi chuckled before finishing his meal.

* * *

The rest of the week passed uneventful, but not one day passed without the mention of the party. The foursome were surprised that almost the whole grade would attend. And then the awaited day arrived. Sophomores couldn't sit still, they were anxious and the classes seemed to be unbearable today. It felt like the teachers had planned the most boring and longest lessons for this day on purpose.

Mike looked like his eyes had literally bugged out of their sockets, the word excitement didn't even remotely explain how Mike felt. He had seen his brother Leonardo and Raphael go to a party once or twice when they were freshmen, but now he could hang out with the older kids. He could barley suppress the squeal of joy that wanted to emanate from him.

Leo, Raph, and Don looked at their brother like he was a time bomb waiting to explode into a fit of delightful squeals of joy.

"Hey, wait up!"

They all looked behind to see a guy running towards them, his face split in a grin.

"Hey, are you all going to the party?" the boy asked, breathless.

"Yeah, wha' do ya want?" Raph demanded rudely. The boy held out his hand to shake. Leo, wearily shook his hand.

"Well, my name is Angel, I wanted to see if you guys were going because you guys are like awesome, and I wanted to hang out at the party because no one wants to hang out with me" Angel finished the last part in a whisper, his head hung down.

"Aw, come on who wouldn't want to hang out with you" Mike grinned as he slung his arm around his neck. Angel's head shot up with a look of disbelief, his mind articulating what was happening and smiled, hugging Mikey.

"Thanks, see ya at the party"

With those words he took off down the street, a look of happiness that could rival Mikey's.

"What a weird kid" Raph snorted, continuing to walk.

"He wasn't that weird. I kinda liked him" Mike defended.

"Whatever"

Mike rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior, wondering what was so wrong with Angel.

* * *

A chorus of goodbyes were said as the teenagers rushed down the stairs with an amused Yoshi at the top of them. Yoshi watched his sons clamber over each other to get to the party quickly, each barley able to hold their excitement at bay. Fortunately they reached the bottom without anyone getting hurt, and that's very hard with Raph to say the least.

They raced down the street, Mike leading the group of running adolescents. Leo crashed into Mike, who had abruptly stopped. Leo looked to the warehouse, various windows flashing neon colors, music blaring so loud they could hear it a block away. Mike jogged at the entrance where he knocked on the door, his brothers behind him. Mike didn't even utter one word before someone practically pulled him in along with his brothers.

The room they were in was covered in was flashing colors so bright it could make some have a seizure, people dancing, on one of the many tattered couches was a class mate currently having a make out session with another class mate, her thong standing out from her tight jeans. On the other side was a crowd chanting 'chug, chug, chug' as a man downed a bottle of liquor.

The Hamato brothers stood glued to their spot with awe filled expressions, only two words could muster up this whole party in a package.

"Holy shit"

**Well that's it for today, I know this is stereotypical and not all high school parties (or none) are like this, but bare with me. Anyway hope you like it, bye! **


	3. Caught with the hand in the cookie jar

**"Welcome, welcome to the dungeon! If you need anything just scream *scream in the background* Were so busy!" Scene from Robin Hood men in Tights, man I love that movie and Space Balls! Anyway here's the third chapter, enjoy! **

Michelangelo was instantly pulled onto the dance floor. Warm, sweaty bodies pushed up against him as they danced on with the pulsating beat. He quickly went into the rhythm bending his body and whipping his hands in the air. Exhilarating would be an understatement for what Mike was feeling; The music flowing into his eager ears, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, his heart throbbing faster with each beat.

He wasn't even on a dance floor in a crummy old building, he was in the sky soaring ever so higher reaching altitudes he never knew. The youngest kicked up the beat starting to do the windmill (1) itself on the floor.

The crowd parted letting Mike have all the more space for his dance moves. The dancing teenagers let out awe filled gasps as Mike then started doing the jackhammer, (2) his tongue sticking out from the corner of his lips in sheer concentration. The crowd goggled at Mike's dancing skills, heck they wouldn't be surprised if he started setting flames over the dance floor with his moves.

After a minute Mike stopped to catch a breath, much to the growing crowd's disappointment. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and grabbed a seat for himself next to a small pitiful table that looked like it was about to fall over.

"Dude, those were some killer moves" Exclaimed a chirpy voice from behind him. He turned around, almost falling in his chair when he met with a large pair of turquoise eyes, much brighter than his own eye color. He surveyed the rest of her body: From her thin fair face with slightly plump lips and a cute upturned nose and long straight blond hair, almost a white, covered in black highlights to a slight figure, her breast not to large and making a beautiful cleavage in her pink tank top and pristine white skinny jeans that hugged her legs.

"T-thanks, you t-to duddete" He complimented, stumbling over his words as he stared at the beauty before him.

"Silly, I haven't danced yet" She corrected him with playful laugh, and a slap on the shoulder. Mike nearly melted at the sound of her hearty laugh, it was like the sound of bells from the Notre Dame itself to his ears. He cleared his throat and put it an a lower, somewhat husky voice,

"My name is Michelangelo Hamato, nice to meet you"

The girl raised an eyebrow at his changed voice and followed along changing her voice into a thickly accented British voice,

"And my name is Alexa Peterson, hello governor"

Mike laughed at her accent, taking note to himself on her good sense of humor (unlike a brother named Raphael)

"Wanna dance?" Alexa asked, extending her hand to him

"Totally"

And with that she pulled him off the chair and back onto the dance floor, gigging in the process. Alexa slowly stretching her hands upward, twisting and turning her wrists as she put them up. She swayed her hips and made her but pop out more. Mike instinctively coiled his arm around her waist and walked in a circle around her like a predator stalking his prey. The duo separated suddenly, and looked at each other as they started full out dancing, tapping their feet here and there and sometimes jumping and laughing like crooks on the run.

People wolf whistled and cheered on as their dancing became more intense, making extravagant moves and arching their backs. Mike stopped right in his tracks and looked right at Alexa, grinning ear to ear mischievously. Mike ripped of the jacket that he had been wearing and seductively unbuttoned some of the shirts buttons at the top exposing his upper chest. The crowd went wild as he sauntered to her and grasped both shoulders. Alexa's eyes glinted in fear as memories sprouted up but relaxed when he put her on is strong shoulders and said a 'woohoo!' loudly.

They laughed as he tried to walk and ended up stumbling making the duo fall in a heap on the floor while the onlookers burst into laughter. Mikey chuckled sheepishly as Alexa roared with laughter.

Mikey grabbed his strewn jacket and put it loosely on him while he buttoned his shirt. He picked Alexa off the floor and gave her a toothy grin,

"Come on, lets get something to drink, you deserve it" Mike said with a wink.

* * *

Mikey had disappeared in the crowd and to tell you the truth, so had Leonardo though this disappearance isn't where he started to break dance, no, its where he awkwardly sat next to couple who were trying to eat their faces off. Yep, Leo sure was the party animal.

He twiddled with his thumbs, and sighed, he got off the couch and wandered around. He felt so out of place in these kind of situations, like a fish on land. People danced around him, drank, smoked. Everything that Yoshi disapproved, ugh he was so screwed if his father found out.

"Jeez Leo, loosen up will ya" Raph said, appearing from somewhere in the crowd, "It looks like tha' stick of yours lodged itself tighter in yar ass"

Leo glared at him hotly, only receiving a smirk in response. Don came up from behind them and joined their conversation,

"What are we supposed to do exactly, do we do dance first or do we get drinks first and whats up with all the people trying to give me brownies"

Leo and Raph erupted into a fit of laughter as Don finished his sentence.

"What, did I say something funny?" Don inquired, quite oblivious on what was so funny.

His brothers just laughed all the harder, clutching their sides and doubling over. Finally Leo wiped some tear some from the corner of his eye from laughing to much and requested to him,

"Just don't take them, please don't-"

"Without us" Raph finished making them chortle together while their smart brother tried to find out what was so wrong with some measly brownies.

"Hey, look its a faggot!" some one screamed from the upper level. The guys looked at each other curiously, and made their way upstairs, Mikey right behind them with a curios expression and holding hands with a girl.

They had just got on the second level when they noticed most people from this level were making a circle around some burly jocks and Angel (A.N. guy from last chapter)

Mike was the first to run up to the crowd and fought his way into the circle where he saw angel sporting some bruises and a split lip. He looked weak and scared as the jocks advanced toward him with devilish grins plastered on their muscular faces.

"Oh look here's your boyfriend to the rescue, how cute" Mocked one pointing at Mike.

"He's n-not my b-boyfriend" Angel contradicted weakly.

"Leave him alone" Mike shouted, gaining the attention of the jocks. His brothers joined him, giving glares to the burly teenagers.

"What ya gonna do about it, smart ass" retorted another

"I'm gonna cave me fist in yar ugly face" Raph insulted before Mike could reply. The jocks nostrils flared and before you knew it he was charging at Raph like a bull would do to a matador. The others went for Mike, Leo, and Don cracking their knuckles and necks. The rest of the fight was a flurry of fists and kicks as the Hamato brothers easily wiped the floor with them barley even sporting any bruises.

Yoshi had truly raised them well, and raising them well also called for discipline so when the brothers were six or so he started teaching them the art of Ninjutsu, specializing in the way of the ninja and stealth. Obviously he had taught his boys well so far but their was still so much to learn. Oddly none of the boys knew where he learned Ninjutsu, and if they ever asked he would avoid the question all together. It'd probably be a mystery for the rest of their lives.

Angel smiled as the foursome finished the job and walked out as if nothing had just transpired. He ran towards them and hugged them all,

"Thanks a bunch, I don't know what'd I have done without you guys"

"No problem, but is it true that yar gay?" Raph asked curiously

"Um, yes" Angel answered reluctantly awaiting for them to slap him or insult him. When he felt no stinging cheek or dreaded insult he looked at them strangely.

"Your not going to hit me?"

"No, why would we do that. Your human just like us except you have different interests" Don stated

"You cant label someone for who they are. Your human, I'm human, why must we label people in the first place" Leo added

"Yep, and I don't care so give me a hug!" Mike cheered happily tackling Angel with a bear hug. He laughed and returned the hug equally as happy as Mikey.

"Oh yeah and guys this is Alexa Peterson" Mike introduced pointing at Alexa who had been waiting patiently right behind him.

"Hi" Alexa replied flashing a smile with her white teeth. The rest of the night was spent with their whole new group talking and sharing about their lives, drinking, having a laugh, and maybe each having a nibble of a brownie or two, the night played out well. Leo glanced at his watch while Raph told the story of their first party ever and how it ended in a disaster. Leo gasped, his watch read about 2:30 and the party was still going on full blast. Their curfew was hours ago!

"Um guys we need to go now before our dad skins us alive" Leo reminded them showing them his watch.

"Ah shit" Raph reacted grabbing his jacket that had been set on a chair and drinking the rest of the contents in his plastic cup and starting to head out the door. His brothers followed example, grabbing their belongings and heading out the door. Mike was the last one saying his farewells to Alexa,

"Farewell mi lady, may you have a wondrous night er morning I mean" Mike kissed her hand and wiggled his eyebrows playfully,

She giggled and responded,

"Farewell, may your journey home be safe and well my humble knight"

They laughed and parted ways, hoping they would meet each other in person one day. The walk to the house was uneventful other than the small lecture Leo gave them and the nervousness that Yoshi had hopefully gone to bed. Leo wrung his hands together and passed a hand through his black hair as they entered silently into their dwelling.

They tiptoed to their rooms and right when they almost reached their destinations, their hands grazing their doorknobs, the lights turned on and their fathers voice made them shudder as he thundered out,

"_BOYS!_"

They were in serious trouble now... but you can't blame them for trying. They were so close!

**Okay so hoped you liked the chapter and sorry if any of you readers are jocks, it is a bit stereotypical. But you all need to know that it is a serious matter when people treat homosexuals differently it is wrong and I'm not over exaggerating when I wrote that Angel was being beat up. This happens all the time so please respect others and let people be aware of what's going on. Other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so please review. Bye!**

**(1) The windmill is a break dance move which is wicked to say the least**

**(2) The jackhammer is also a break dance move which I would never be able to do **


	4. Behind locked doors

**I...I love you... Just kidding! :D Anyways time to see what Yoshi does with his sons, dun dun dun!**

Raph scrubbed at the grimy dishes, grumbling at the bits and pieces of food that clung on to the plate, persistently, no matter how hard he rubbed at them with the scruffy sponge. Raphael was in a foul mood, after getting caught red handed that Friday night, Yoshi had grounded them with no television, no books, and in Donatello's case, no studying unless absolutely necessary. Plus, it was obvious to Yoshi that they had been drinking, the smell was literally radiating off of his sons. So like the good father he was he added chores and twenty flips, a day. It was now Sunday and so far let's just say it's been a living nightmare for a certain red head.

"Fuck this" He cursed under his breath and left the dirty dishes in the sink. He cast a look out the window to see the sun setting. Raph wiped his hands, that were covered in suds, on his jeans and made a move to grab his torn leather jacket, when a voice made him halt.

"Where do you think your going" Leo asked accusingly, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. He was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, indicating that he had just finished his twenty flips for the day.

"Out"

"You still have chores left"

Raph snorted and looked at Leo's misty grey eyes, giving him a challenging look. He would not be ordered around by someone who was older than him by barely a year. He grabbed his jacket and took off towards the door,

"Raph, you still have chores to do. What would Father say!" Leo called out after him,

"Kiss ass" Raph shouted, already running down the stairs of the large building. They had been fairly lucky to get such a big apartment and they were just on the fourth floor so they could just run down the stairs instead of taking the small, slow elevator.

Once he reached the lobby he went straight to the garage and flicked on the lights. There in the corner was an object that was covered by a greasy tarp. Raph tore off the tarp to reveal a sleek red Suzuki GSXR 1000. This baby's engine performance was at the peak of 160 bhp at 9,500 rpm measured on the crank. It had 143 horsepower and the redline was set 12,000 rpm.

The cherry red surface reflected the fluorescent lights, making it glisten. Raph grinned at the sight of his 'baby' and climbed on feeling the reassuring leather of the seat and gripping the handle bars, his fingers twitching with adrenaline. He revved the engine softly at first, making it sound like a kitten purring for more attentions and caresses. Raph revved the engine full out making the purring transform into a fierce roar of a tiger. Raph made a u-turn towards the garage entrance and rode out, feeling the stuffy air of the garage turn into a city breeze.

Raph could feel the eyes of his older brother from the kitchen window boring holes into his back, but he payed no attention to it and rode on feeling the wind lash at his face and whip his spiky hair back.

The red head spotted traffic up ahead and made a sharp turn to an alley that lad to another street. Surprisingly the street wasn't bustling with cranky New Yorkers and mustard colored taxi cabs. It was practically barren, Raph knew it would be, it was always like this on weekends. He sped on, not caring one bit for the speed limit signs.

Raph was in the outskirts of the city when he slowed down and took a gravel path, not once hesitant that he would get lost. Trees surrounded the dirt road for a while until he came to a large clearing, where there were other bikers, either fixing up their engines or revving up the bikes to show off.

Raph had found out about this place when he was still a freshmen, or what he would like to call 'fresh meat' anyhow, some Junior told him about the place when he set eyes on his Suzuki. It was basically where most bikers came here to race with others, whether old man or freshmen they didn't care as long as they gave one hell of a race. Leo would have given him one hell of a lecture if he ever found about this.

Raph parked his ride and ran a hand through his messy hair. Suddenly he saw in the distance a teen with long black hair and stunning dark blue eyes. Raph jogged to the man and gave him a clap on the shoulder,

"Hey Case-man, how's your old man doin' wit the store" Raph asked. You see this certain Junior who had showed him the races was actually Casey Jones, best friend in crime. Also his old man had been having trouble with some gang, and helped Casey's family all he could.

"They've left 'im alone for some time, now" Case replied with is heavy Brooklyn accent. They smirked at each other as a man announced on a megaphone,

"Races about to start, anyone wanting to participate put his or her motorcycle ready on that black line in less than five minutes. Enjoy the night!"

Casey and Raph high-fived and went to get their motorcycles. They met at the black line and started getting their engines warmed up, when suddenly a slick black motorcycle pulled up right beside him.

Raph gaped at the girl on the bike: Her hair was a deep purple and spiked all the way down to her shoulders, her eyes were round and honey colored standing out against her olive colored skin, her heart shaped face did wonders for her especially with her sharp yet pretty nose, and her rosebud lips that were painted with a scarlet lip stick. Her taut figure was seductive to say the least and her breast were round and full, complimenting her tight short-sleeved white shirt and ripped skinny jeans, her combat boots made her look even more bad ass.

Raph gulped and tried not to stare at her so she wouldn't notice,

"What'cha lookin' at?" She questioned, and though her voice was a bit rough around the edges it sounded gentle and nice, and practically made Raph's legs turn to jelly. Raph blinked and muttered a 'nothing' before turning his eyes to the sky,

"Your a funny one arent'cha?" The mysterious girl said with a chuckle, redirecting her attention again towards the man with the megaphone.

"Alrighty, ladies and gents, start your engines-" The sound of ten or so engines going off at the same time gained the attention of bystanders, "Get ready-" Raph could feel the exhilarating adrenaline once again coursing through his veins. "get set" He breathed in deeply, indulging himself in the sent of gasoline, smoke and grease, he was ready "GO!" Bring it on!

Raph let loose, so to speak, his baby making it speed off and start at the very first along side Case, the girl, and a man with a green Mohawk. They sped through a grit filled route until they reached a smooth cement road where Raph accelerated his bike, making it go 110 mph. Signs of the race, from the sides of roads, made them know where to go and which path to take to get to the finish line.

The man with the green Mohawk stood side by side with the red head, and smirked ruefully before hitting his bike against Raph's making it swerve. Raph muttered a string of curses and controlled his bike only to get it smacked again by the same dumb ass.

"Ya wanna play ya little shit head, well lets play" Raph snarled at him and punched him square in the face, yet he insistently clutched onto the mobile. The man growled at Raph, giving him a full view of the damage he inflicted. His nose twisted at an odd angle, and blood pooled out of it fast. Raph barked out a triumphant laugh and abruptly sped up, going about 150 mph.

The red head looked back to see that the man was already a good distance behind him but that girl, was tailing on him and gaining speed fast. Raph scowled as a picture of her beautiful face popped in his mind. He pushed the image out and kept his eyes on the road and the trees that blurred right by him. He heard another engine closing in on him and knew it was her and the finish line was just on the horizon.

Raph grit his teeth and accelerated, knowing he was probably going to have to fix the tires when he got back home, as his nostril picked up the scent of burnt rubber. The girl appeared right beside him, her front wheel lifted in the air. They locked gazes, the girl smirking at him as she passed his bike. For a strange reason he smiled like a fool, even though he was going to be second if he didn't act fast.

The hot head snapped out of his stupidity and pressed on the accelerator, not even bothering to look at the mileage. They were again head to head and the finish line was right there. Though both of them didn't back down and they passed the black line seemingly at the same time. The crowed cheered as both bikers slammed on the brakes and got out.

"And it seems we have a tie, that hasn't happened in a while!" The announcer exclaimed

"Wha', I was the first one" Raph complained, cracking his knuckles

"Oh yeah tough guy, Ya gonna prove it" The girl challenged, taking a threatening step towards him.

"Is tha' a challenge, girly" Raph spat.

"The names Roxanne Parker, asshole"

"Nice name, but I don' care!"

Roxanne closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply as Raph ranted on.

"ENOUGH!"

Raph froze in mid-sentence, and looked at Roxanne cautiously. By now they had gained the attentions of all the bikers and onlookers.

"You win, happy now" And with that she stomped out of the crowd and into the woods. Raph's eyes widened and mentally kicked his but for losing his temper. With a guilty face he took of after her. He didn't have to look far, as she had just positioned herself against a burly tree. Roxanne looked up at him with a somber look,

"Hey, I'm sorry I guess I overreacted didn't, I?" Roxanne apologized, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly,

"Your not the one who started it, it was me and well I came here to, uh, to arg! I came her to say that I'm a jerk, no wait, I mean Ugh!" Raph rambled, he never was good at apologizing. Roxanne dipped her head back and laughed,

"I forgive you, geez you make an apology sound like your on Degrassi or something"

Raph stopped and looked at her, his cheeks burning a crimson red.

"Hey whats your name by the way?" Roxanne asked, standing up and walking right beside him back to their bikes.

"Raphael Hamato, oh and would it bother ya if I called ya Roxy" He did feel a bit silly for asking her that, but he liked the ring to it.

"Not at all"

Roxy linked arms with Raph and they both went to get their motorcycles.

* * *

Mike hid in his room, safe away from his brothers and Father. The energetic teenager had just stolen his phone back from Yoshi and was at the moment leaning against his bedroom door and texting Alexa,

**Michelangelo Hamato: Wha'tcha doing? :) **

Honestly, Mike was really bored and had made a daring move to grab the phone from the evil clutches of his father. But he really wanted to talk to Alexa. She seemed so nice and sweet and don't forget cute! He was interrupted from his dirty thoughts by the buzz of his phone,

**Alexa Peterson: Just drawing, I really want to be an artist**

Mike who had been scouring his underwear drawer for Halloween candy heard a buzz and looked at his phone, seeing Alexa's message. He 'mmmed' and chewed on an old candy bar as he typed with sticky fingers,**  
**

**Michelangelo Hamato: Coolio, I think you'd make a great artist, ohh can you draw comic figures?**

He waited anxiously for her reply and looked at his phone when it buzzed, there on the screen of his smart phone, was an action figure of sliver century, you could tell she had drawled it herself from the small transparent pencil lines on the edges from being erased and eraser shaving strewn across the art pad, in the background was a small figure that resembled Alexa only this Alexa was flying while wearing a white mask that also covered her head.

**Alexa Peterson: I worked on this one for a month and I still don't like it, but I really want to do a comic book of my own, what do you think?**

He instantly replied without wasting any time,

**Michelangelo**** Hamato: What do I think!? I think its beyond amazing, more amazing than three free pizzas! **

Even as he send the message he couldn't stop looking at the amazing picture she had drawn, it was awesome but maybe he was over-exaggerating when he said it was more amazing than three free pizzas, I mean that doesn't happen very often does it? Mike 'eeped' as his phone rumbled and quickly looked at the message,

**Alexa Peterson: Thanks but I got to go, nice talking with you, bye!**

Before he could reply she turned off her phone.

_That was so strange, I wonder what's going on over at her place _Mike contemplated before he was rudely knocked out off his though by, well, a knock.

"Michelangelo, I know you are there. You have not finished your chores neither your flips, and I am not that old, I can tell when a smart phone is missing, especially an orange one" Yoshi said with a muffled voice from behind the door. Mike groaned, he was doomed.

* * *

Alexa sent the message to Mikey and quickly turned off her phone, her Fathers voice rumbling through out the house,

"Alexa where are yoouuu" Mr. Peterson's words were slurred, indicating that he was once again drunk off his ass.

"I-in my r-room" She replied with a shaky voice. The blonde headed girl could here feet being dragged up the rickety staircase, down the hallway and in front of her door. She could hear her fathers labored breathing, coming in gasps from behind the door. Even from here she could smell the familiar scent of bitter alcohol and forgotten cigarettes.

Finally he barged in through the door, his dark blonde hair disheveled, and his face grizzled. Mr. Peterson looked at his daughter with a crazy look and sneered at the drawing right next to her of a blond headed boy with sea blue eyes,

"What a shitty drawing, I'm so proud of you. Think he's going to rescue, don't you" He was met with silence and in rage he repeated much louder, "DON'T YOU!"

"Y-yes?" She replied, unsure what he was going to do by now. She was stunned as her head snapped sideways and a burning sensation could be felt on her cheek. Alexa didn't even have time to shed a tear as she was grabbed roughly by the arm and hit again in the stomach,

"Your nothing but a worthless piece of shit" Her Father whispered, his putrid breath brushing against her cheek. Alexa felt her large sweat shirt being torn off exposing her chest that was only concealed with a neon orange bra. Mr. Peterson slammed her against a wall and with his large hands squeezed her boobs,

"You're mine"

**Hope you enjoyed, If you want to review please do! Bye!**


	5. Addictions

**I'm back, sorry for the delay and here's the next chapter! Oh and be sure to check out my new story Memories of a Former Captive!**

A month had passed, it was now September and New York was already showing signs of a heavy winter. Their group of friends consisted of Angel, Alexa, Roxy, and the Hamato brothers. Each had a part in their little group. Angel was the flamboyant gay, who gave you killer fashion tips and was a good huger when you needed one. Alexa was the confident, artist, who could convince even the the President of the United States himself that he owed her one million dollars. Roxy was the feisty motorcycle racer, and trust me don't cross her. Just. Don't.

And then you all know the roles of each Hamato brother. Leonardo the leader of the group, Raphael the hothead, Donatello the brains, and Michelangelo the goofball. The odd little group always seemed to be wreaking havoc in the school, from the dirty streets and into the schools wide hallways they were always up to no good.

Right now their little group could be found on the rooftop of Johnston high, wondering if they should stay there for the rest of the day or go to class, though at the moment they were skipping English, thank god.

"I vote we stay here, the wind feels sooo nice!" Alexa exclaimed jumping onto the ledge and spreading her arms out like she was flying, her long blonde hair flowing with the wind. Mike's face bloomed red as he watched Alexa from behind, getting a perfect view of her -ahem- ass, which was nicely curved with her tight skinny jeans.

"I don't really care, as long as I skip physical education" Roxy stated, she was lounging on the cement floor her back resting against the ledge. They all shared knowing glances with each other. Coach Gary was a portly man, his graying hair having a bald spot in the middle and barley reaching 5'2. His appearance fooled many, which was freshman years first mistake. Never underestimate him. Gary was a rock hard teacher, that when he loosed his cool demeanor, he could scare you shitless.

Raph snorted, "And your not scared of da English teacher, Mrs. Stinson" Everybody shuddered at the mention of her name. Mrs. Stinson looked like she belonged in the stone age. She, of course, seemed like a gullible little sweet lady at the beginning of the year, but she had a problem when people spoke back to her or they said something that was a grammatical error. She could cuss up a storm and would not hesitate to slap your fingers with a ruler.

Rumor was it, she slapped one of the jocks fingers with her trusty ruler and she broke all of the bones in his index and middle finger. There weren't many nice teachers in their school but there were a couple; for example Mr. Brooker. The African american was 6'5 with the muscles of a body builder, and a military buzz cut. Most students were intimidated by him, but in reality Mr. Brooker was one chill dude.

Mr. Brooker taught history, and the queer little group adored his class. Whenever they could, they would lay back in the large man's office and eat lunch with him.

"Speaking about Mrs. Stinson, if we don't get back she's going to have our hides or rather are fingers" Leo reminded them, Don nodding in acknowledgment.

"Yeah, anyways next period is physics! I think today were going to learn how to do problem solving components and the hidden curriculum" Don said, already working out problems in his graph notebook. The others groaned, even Leo who was not good in any of that department, especially technology and kitchen appliances.

"Party poopers" Mikey nagged as they made their way down the stairs. They were just walking when suddenly Roxy noticed something,

"Have you guys ever noticed that door before?" She pointed at a door, which had probably seen better days. Their curiosity piqued, they inched their way towards the door until Raph kicked the door softly with the edge of his combat boots.

It was a spacious room, with cluttering desks that have been gathering dust. Three large windows adorned the left wall while the other held a large chalk board. There was a large closet at the end, next to a sink. Shelves held old trophy's, and other stuff so ancient, that it had rotted away by the years.

"What is this place?" Mikey asked, waving the dust away from his face.

"This school is old and when I mean old I mean it was built in 1923. So this school is around 90 years old. It was said that they built by accident a couple extra rooms and they used it for extra curriculum, then they renovated the place and they had no more use for the rooms so I guess they used it as storage" Don explained, picking up old shirts that said 'Johnson High Cross Country of 1989'.

"We should totally use this place as our...haven, yeah, like a sanctuary or oooh a club. And just for us, No one else is going to notice and the occasional people that do come here just go to the rooftop to take a drag" Alexa enthused. She eyed the room, already thinking of the colors she was going to use on the walls.

"Totally in, dude" Mikey agreed, sticking his hands into his electric blue hoody, grinning ear to ear. Raph, Roxy, and Leo murmured their agreements while surveying the room.

"This is going to be so cool!" She squealed.

* * *

_...Later that night..._

"Hey mom, I'm home" Roxy called out, stepping through the threshold of her and her moms apartment. Silence answered her and she frowned. The adolescent dropped her heavy backpack in the hallway and entered the kitchen, grabbing an apple and looking at the taped note on the firdge. _  
_

"_Be back home, got work to do. Frozen dinner left in the fridge" _

"Like always" She groused, her smile crumbling. Roxy munched on the apple and went to her room, not even bothering to pick up her forgotten back pack in the hallway. She closed the door and collapsed on her swivel chair with a sigh. Roxy ripped open her drawer and scavenged for the thing she looked for, wedged in between her socks and undergarments. _  
_

She smiled, in her hand was a bottle of painkillers. With slightly wavering hands she popped two in her mouth and swallowed them dry. She laid back in her chair frowned slightly, knowing there was no way out of her addiction...

**Woohoo! haven't updated this baby in a while. I hope you liked it and please review, bye!**


End file.
